1. Field
The present invention relates to a foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable display device uses a flexible display panel that may be bent. The foldable display device is easy to carry when folded and provides a large screen when unfolded. Therefore, the foldable display device may be applied in a variety of fields including mobile devices such as mobile phones, ultra-mobile PCs, electronic books and electronic newspapers but also televisions and monitors.
The foldable display device includes a case that supports the flexible display panel. The case is configured to support a lower surface of the flexible display panel, which has a bendable area between flat areas on both sides. For example, the case may include flat parts that correspond to the flat areas on both sides and a hinge (e.g., a hinge part), which are formed in the middle to correspond to the bendable area. The flexible display panel may be folded as the case is bent. Here, the inside of the bendable area is contracted by a compressive force, and the outside of the bendable area is stretched by a tensile force. However, because the flexible display panel is constrained by the support structure, stress generated by the compressive and tensile forces fails to be released. This stress may damage the flexible display panel, thereby reducing durability.
In addition, the hinge and the bendable area may interfere with each other at the initial stage of bending of the flexible display panel, and the interference may aggravate the stress of the bendable area.